it started with a whisper
by teddylupin-snape
Summary: Astoria finds out that Draco is her soulmate, but she falls in love a bit too fast sometimes. Drastoria soulmate!AU


The night before your eighteenth birthday, you fall asleep looking forward to the morning. Not because you're excited for your birthday (which you are), but because your tattoo will appear and you'll be one step closer to learning who your soulmate is.

You start to think that your sister Daphne is more worried about your soulmark than you are. She's spent the past week counting down the days until your birthday, speculating about who your soulmate will be, helping pull together outfits for you that will be perfect for your first date, or so she says. And you humor her because she's young and naïve and optimistic.

But there's a part of you that's optimistic, too.

"What if you don't like him?" Daph asks in a scandalous whisper. "What if _he_ doesn't like _you_?"

"Oh, please stop that. It's going to be fine, they call it a soulmate for a reason. We'll both go into this with hearts wide open and love will come."

"And if it doesn't?"

"It will."

X

On your birthday, you go with your parents to register your soulmark. This department at the ministry is always busy, and today is no exception. Employees bustle in and out, newly marked people wait nervously to see if their marks match one that's already in the system – if their soulmate is already out there and waiting for them.

When they call you forward, your palms are sweaty and your heart is in your throat. But you remember the hope you have.

They find a match.

Your soulmate is Draco Malfoy.

" _Draco Malfoy_?" you ask, wondering if there has been some mistake. You'd been friends at Hogwarts, and while you never saw yourself in a romantic relationship with him, you surely weren't disappointed.

"Yes, that's what it says. Would you like us to set up an appointment for the two of you?"

"Please."

Before you leave the Ministry, you already have a first date set with Draco Malfoy. You're sure your parents are already planning the wedding, because that's just how things work.

As you Floo home, you imagine yourself walking down the aisle, the blond Slytherin you've known your whole life standing waiting for you.

X

You stop outside the door of Madam Puddifoot's Tea Shop in Hogsmeade, smoothing out your robes and checking your hair in the reflection off the windows. You're already late, as you second-guessed your outfit ten times before leaving the house. He's sitting at a booth in the back, hands clasped on the table, waiting.

You take one last, deep breath, and push open the door. As the bell above it tinkles, he looks up, and the look on his face melts your heart.

X

The date starts off well. He hands you a single sunflower. "Roses are a bit cliché." You love it. You both sip your tea and discuss yourselves and laugh a decent amount.

But couples at the surrounding tables start to stare. You try to ignore it, but then the whispers start and you hear them all wondering why a sweet, innocent girl like yourself has landed herself with a Death Eater like Malfoy.

"Don't know why someone like Malfoy'd be on a date with her. Probably pity – a favor or something." They're not whispering anymore. You zone it out as best you can, but you see his eyes grow colder and his fists clench slightly.

"Don't be too sure about that. Malfoy doesn't do anyone favors. They probably got stuck as soulmates, poor girl. Could you imagine?"

"Draco," you whisper. He hasn't heard a word you've said for the past few minutes, and you're really not sure where this is going to go.

"I'm sorry." He takes a breath, steeling himself. "We… we could go, if you'd like. Somewhere more private?"

"Nonsense. Besides, I've got a better idea." You take his hand, standing up. He shoots you an incredulous look before following your lead. "Do you trust me?"

He nods, swallowing. You lean in, kissing him softly, wrapping your arms around his waist and holding him close. The café around you falls silent immediately, and you can swear that you catch the flash of a camera.

You pull back after what feels like ages, and no time at all. The tables around you are caught between clapping and staring with their mouths wide. You give Draco a smirk, before tossing a handful of sickles on the table and leading him back out to the main street.

X

The next morning brings with it a number of letters from friends and family, and a Daily Prophet with your face on the front cover. You search the pile of envelopes for the one in Draco's handwriting, opening it first. It contains a short note and a clipping of the article about your tea date.

 _Astoria,_

 _I wasn't sure if you'd seen this. I hope it doesn't cause any trouble for you. I will say I don't regret anything, and I look forward to seeing you tonight._

 _-Draco_

You smile, folding the note back up and placing it in the same page of your book where you pressed the sunflower he gave you the day before.

X

You and Draco have a dinner with both of your parents, and before the night is up, they are choosing wedding colors and planning the guest list. They've been anticipating your soulmate reveal for your entire life, waiting to see who fate will bring you to marry. You appreciate not having to make any decisions in the matter. Having it all arranged for you just allows you to get to know Draco better.

Maybe you have too much faith in the soulmate system. Maybe you fall in love too quickly. But sometimes Draco seems a bit distant, and you're not sure if that's just who he is or if this means he's not as on board with the relationship as you are.

But you try to put this thought out of your mind, and move on. He's able to play the part well enough, it really seems like he cares. But he can be secretive and quiet and you hope that this isn't all a front – that he won't leave you and abandon you to a life without a soulmate.

You start to have your doubts, but you get a Floo call from him and he says he'll pick you up for dinner tonight and you love the gesture and you go into it with an open mind and a hopeful heart and a new set of dress robes.

He takes you to a nice restaurant in the heart of Muggle London. "I wouldn't picture you going to a place like this."

He grins, his eyes warm and your heart flutters. "I found it when I was taking a bit of a break from the Wizarding World. Sometimes I just need a break. It's nice, after you." He holds the door open and takes your coat.

Conversation flows naturally and the food is superb. As they bring out your dessert, Draco takes a sip of his wine and looks at you more seriously.

"I'm sorry if this transition has been awkward. It's certainly been an adjustment for me." He catches the subtle way your face falls, and corrects himself. "In a good way. It's been wonderful, truly. I'll admit I was a bit worried going into this soulmate arrangement. Sometimes, matches don't feel right. Love isn't always magic, but this… It is. And that's down to you. Thank you. I have nothing but anticipation for what the future will bring for us. Cheers to us." You clink your wine glass against his, smiling at the thought of forever with Draco.

X

 **A/N: For WC: Character Appreciation: 13 (Astoria Greengrass), Bonus (Draco Malfoy); Disney Challenge: Characters 1 (Anna: Write about someone falling in love too easily); Creature Feature: 7 (Dementor: Soulmate AU); Book Club: The Count (trope: arranged marriage; word: secret; dialogue: "Don't be too sure about that. [Name] doesn't do anyone favours."); Showtime: 12 (Charlie's Soliloquy reprise: dialogue: "I'm a fool."); Count Your Buttons: Songs 5 (Everybody Talks – Neon Trees), AU 3 (Soulmate!AU), Objects 4 (Sunflower); Lyric Alley: 11 (With hearts wide open); Ami's Audio Admirations: 3 (Write about an open-minded person). World Cup: Serbia Round 2: Astoria Greengrass. Hot Air Balloon: tea. Fortnightly: Best Friends Day: 8 (write about two friends realizing that they are soulmates, pressed flowers, "Love isn't always magic"). Dragons wc 1285. Fanfic Writing Month wc 1285**


End file.
